


Thai Food and Baby Names

by thatz__so__raven



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 6x12, Dorks in Love, F/M, I’ll never be good at tags, Peraltiago, angst but not really, jake had to be a little hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatz__so__raven/pseuds/thatz__so__raven
Summary: Neither of them can stop thing about what she said about starting over





	Thai Food and Baby Names

“I love Atlases but I’d rather not name our child that or anything related to it”

“Agreed”

Amy noticed how short his responses had been since they began their conversation and how he had barely touched his food. She immediately knew what it was about.

“Jake?”

“Hmm?” Jake looked up with a grin that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine”

“Ja-”

Jake cut her off

“Would you really have left if decided not to have kids?”

He wouldn’t make eye contact

Amy took a deep breath, silently wishing she didn’t say what she did earlier.

“...I don’t know.”

His head shot up

“I wish I had a straight forward answer and I wish I never said what I did at the hospital, but I don’t and I did”

His face fell “Its fine, let’s just drop it.”

“No.” She grabbed his face and made sure he was looking her in her eyes. “The truth of the matter is, you are the love of my life.” He smiled “and I have always wanted kids, since I was a little girl and didn’t even understand how they were made. So if you were to decide that kids weren’t in our future there would’ve been a huge hole where kids should be. But if I were to... leave, there would be a equal sized if not bigger hole where you should’ve been. I want to have kids,buy a home, make captain, go to the water park, and so much more. But I only want to do those things with you. You don’t realize how much you really need something until it’s gone, if you were gone... if we were gone, I don’t know what I would do Jake. I’m so sorry for what I said, and I’ll be apologizing for years to come. I love you.”

Jake smiled and felt tears sting his eyes slightly, and replied “so much”.

 

 

So when their child arrives about a year later and Jake’s fears are slowly conqueredAmy reassures him “I would never, ever leave you.”


End file.
